


Last Of Me

by SuperSam



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Angst, POV Papyrus, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus remembers Gaster, Papyrus-centric, Songfic, Undertale Genocide Route, papyrus remembering gaster isnt actually relevant i just needed something to work with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: yall are in for a rough onerated teen just to be safe





	Last Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> yall are in for a rough one  
> rated teen just to be safe

"_Reach out, grasp nothing but air. Can’t you see there’s nobody here?_"  
Papyrus woke up gasping again, frantically reaching for a hand he'd never catch. He curled up. He just needed to breathe until he stopped shaking.

" _Watch out, you’re on your final run, and I’m already long gone._"  
He had to get up. He would face the human again today, and he had to be out of the house before he saw Sans. 

"_I’m standing before you, completely see-through >_"  
If he tried really hard, he could almost pretend he didn't see the flash of a familiar figure standing nearby.

" _You’ve drawn the outline, now look at me._"  
In the end though, he couldn't _really_ deny it to himself, even if he could deny it to everyone else.

" _I’m a broken frame, I’m just fun and games._"  
He had to at least pretend to stay positive though! He had a reputation to keep after all!

" _I’ll keep my poker face, and won’t leave a trace._"  
If he kept up a smile and a goofy, forgettable personality, it wouldn't affect as many monsters when the human killed him again.

" _You can keep the last of me. I don’t care, I am obsolete._"  
He walked briskly out of the house and towards the clearing with the lamp where he'd first see the human.  
He hoped they would at least be hiding behind the lamp, so he could tell it wasn't going to be a timeline where they killed _everyone._

" _You have seen the last of me. Wring my neck, I won’t feel a thing._"  
He could handle his own death. But knowing his dear brother would have to fight a losing battle again would be heartbreaking.

" _Reverb, resound, and repeat. Phase out my heart and you will see._"  
He'd lost track of how many times the human had done this a long time ago. All he knew was that they always killed him, no matter what.

" _Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat. I will show you what I can be._"  
...He was tired of this. He was going to make this timeline different, even if it was hopeless in the end.

" _Breathe in, don’t let it out. Tread too far and you’re out of bounds._"  
He had barely even noticed the human progressing through Snowdin, mostly running on autopilot.  
It was almost time for him to FIGHT them.

" _My lungs are toxic now. Don’t get close or you will drown._"  
It was time for a change. MERCY hadn't worked, so maybe violence would.

" _I’m standing before you, completely see-through._"  
They were outside Snowdin now. The human seemed to look right through him. They hadn't Spared a single soul.  
He was going to put an end to that, or die trying.

"_You’ve drawn the outline now look at me._  
He'd make them see him, and he'd make them listen."

"_I’m a broken frame, I’m just fun and games._"  
Same smile as alway, he started speaking.  
" SO YOU'RE HERE. I THINK YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT MY USUAL SPEECH WON'T CHANGE YOUR MIND. LET'S GET TO THE POINT."

"_I’ll keep my poker face, and won’t leave a trace._"  
The human looked confused, but then swung at him as emotionlessly as ever. He didn't even flinch as he slid gracefully to the left.  
At their shocked expression, he laughed, and spoke again.  
" WHAT? DID YOU REALLY THINK I'D GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT THIS TIME?"

"_You can keep the last of me. I don’t care, I am obsolete_"  
He attacked them gracelessly, but powerfully. He cared less about the form of his attacks and more about just overwhelming them with so many bones that they wouldn't be able to dodge them all.  
" YOU KNOW, YOU CAN ALWAYS SPARE ME. THIS CAN END RIGHT NOW. EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE, I'M STILL WILLING TO HELP YOU."

"_You have seen the last of me. Wring my neck, I won’t feel a thing_"  
They seemed to consider it for a moment. He didn't bother getting hopeful. He didn't really care either way anymore. 

"_Reverb, resound, and repeat. Phase out my heart and you will see._"  
They swung again.  
" NO? WELL, THE OFFER STILL STANDS, IF YOU EVER CHANGE YOUR MIND."

"_Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat. I will show you what I can be._"  
" IN THE MEANTIME, I THINK IT'S TIME I SHOWED YOU SOME MORE POWERFUL ATTACKS!"

"_You can keep the last of me. I don’t care, I am obsolete._"  
Logically, he knew he was overworking himself. It didn't matter. If he was going to die, he might as well go down swinging. 

"_You have seen the last of me. Wring my neck, I won’t feel a thing._"  
They were going to kill him. He knew this. He wasn't afraid anymore. 

"_Reverb, resound, and repeat. Phase out my heart and you will see._"  
" SURVIVE THIS AND I'LL SHOW YOU MY **SPECIAL ATTACK!** I HAVE NO PLANS TO LET ANY MEDDLING DOG INTERFERE THIS TIME AROUND."

"_Slam shut, eyes blank, and repeat. I will show you what I can be._"  
He forced them through a long, complex attack.  
They survived, but only barely. 

"_I am more than what you can see._"  
" STILL STANDING? I'M IMPRESSED! WELL, LET'S SEE HOW YOU FARE AGAINST **MY SPECIAL ATTACK!** /"  
He summoned blasters from all sides. They didn't even have time to think as they were completely vaporized. ""

**Author's Note:**

> hey i feel like i should clarify, the human here is not chara. chara's just along for the ride bc frisk sold their soul, and doesn't actually do anything other than narrate on any route other than a true pacifist.
> 
> anyway as always follow me on tumblr for lots of garbage that isn't writing at: theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
